Kingdom Hearts: Another Side, A Different Story
by Roxasc08
Summary: Naminé, Roxas, and Axel want to bring back their dead friend Xion. Will their Time machine Axel made work or will the trio have to move on with life? An all new story unfolds on the 'other side'.
1. Working on the Time Machine

Chapter 1: Working on the Time Machine

"A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory.

A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream.

I want to line the pieces up, yours and mine"

Roxas wakes up lying near the shore. His eyes adjust to the brightness emanating from the sun. He sits up and gazes out towards the sea. He yawns and lies down again but suddenly a figure appears in his eyesight. Roxas jumps with his heart thumping from freight.

"Laying down on the job again, are we?"

Roxas' best friend Naminé says in the sassiest way possible.

Roxas: "Of course not! I just fell and hurt my leg is all…"

Naminé: "uh huh, sure…lazy bum".

The two share laughs and Naminé sits next to Roxas gazing up into the sky. Out of nowhere, she whips out her sketch pad and draws.

Roxas: "Were you carrying that thing the whole time?!"

Naminé: "Yup".

Roxas: "…but I didn't see you holding it".

Naminé: "Maybe I just have magical powers".

Roxas: "Uh huh, or maybe…"

He stares directly towards Naminé's chest hinting that she holds it in there. Naminé glances at Roxas and is appalled to see him staring at her chest. She reddens and gives Roxas the biggest slap she ever gave.

Naminé: "pervert!"

Roxas: "Ow! What the Hell?!"

Naminé: "You know exactly what the Hell!"

Roxas is now rocking back and forth in the sand holding his cheek with both hands. Roxas explained how he has seen skimpy girls take money and other things out from their chests on TV. Naminé is disgusted to know what Roxas actually watches on his free time and she slaps him again on his forehead.

Naminé: "I swear Roxas; I have no idea why your parents think you're such an angel".

From out of the blue, Roxas and Naminé's friend Axel pops up right behind the two.

Axel" "What happened now between you two?"

Naminé: I'm dealing with a disgusting little perv every day! That's what's wrong!"

Axel: "Well, I could've told you that Naminé".

Naminé: "Oh shut up! You're as nasty as he is!"

Axel: "ha-ha, yea."

Axel smile and puts his arms behind his head. Roxas sits up once again with his dark red cheek throbbing in pain.

Naminé: "So, are we almost done building the time machine?"

Axel: "Almost…we just need a few more cocoanuts, a rope, three fishes, and a few mushrooms."

Roxas: "What's the fish and mushrooms for?"

Naminé: "For our food you dork!"

Naminé couldn't help but to giggle leaving Roxas embarrassed on how hollow his head is.

Axel: "I can't wait till it's finished… I really miss her".

Roxas: "I hope it wor-"

Axel: "It will work...It has to"

Silence overcame the trio's conversation and Naminé continues drawing her picture. Roxas stares at Naminé's drawing and wonders what she plans to draw.

Roxas: "Whatcha Drawin?"

Naminé: "You will see once I'm done"

Roxas: "When will it be done?"

Naminé: "In time my most impatient one".

Roxas grins and gets up to start work again.

Roxas: "Come on Axel, let's go finish up".

Axel: "Alright. Come on Naminé"

Roxas: "No, she stays. I want her to finish her picture. I'll take over her duties.

Naminé turns around, smiles, and watches the two walk away.


	2. Memories Past

Chapter 2: Memories Past

All the materials were gathered and Axel starts to attach the materials to the weird contraption. Roxas just stares wondering how this thing made from wood, cocoanuts, and palm tree leaves is going to work.

Roxas: "Hey Axel, how do you know how to make a time machine anyways?"

Axel: "I watched an episode of one of my dad's favorite shows. These people are stuck on an island and the built a time machine to go back in time and prevent their raft from crashing and breaking in the reef. They saved the boat and returned home on the final episode".

Roxas: "Oh…alright then"

Axel finishes the last touches and stares at his creation.

Axel: "Hey Roxas! Go get Naminé so we can get going".

Roxas: "Alright, be right back".

Roxas runs towards the shore in search of Naminé but there is no one in sight. He changes his direction to the gigantic tree house their parents built for them. He searches all over but still no Naminé.

Roxas: "Where is that little- oh yea!"

Roxas climbs down the ladder of the tree house and enters a secret cave residing right next to the waterfall. Deeper and deeper the cave went until a wide grotto appeared.

In this grotto, all of Naminé's drawings are displayed on the walls. Roxas sees Naminé starring at a specific drawing on the wall. It was the drawing Naminé, Xion, and Roxas made with shards of rock when they were younger.

Roxas: "Naminé?"

The blond jumped up in surprise.

Naminé: "Oh, Roxas! You scared me. Don't sneak up on people like that!"

Roxas: "ha-ha, sorry about that".

Silence arose while the two began to stare at the cave drawing. About 5 years ago, Roxas, Naminé, and Xion made this picture together. They were almost inseparable and that was when Naminé had a huge crush on Roxas. Xion was never attracted to Roxas. Actually, she was probably the only girl who wasn't attracted to him on the islands.

She had spunk and an attitude to go with it. I guess that's what made her brave at times. She wasn't all into prettying herself up like most girls. She cut her hair short and wore a black jacket all the time with skinny jeans with some Chuck Taylors.

One night, when the sky was black as coal and the waves crashed on the shore with blistering winds blowing the trees to and fro, many shooting stars headed towards earth and Naminé and Xion were curled up in balls waiting for the storm to end. They were in the middle of the ocean in their boat on their way home, and the three were too afraid to make a single budge. Naminé started to cry and Xion was just holding her.

Naminé: "Roxas! What if a star hits us and sinks our boat?!"

Roxas thought for a moment and pulled out the oar of the boat and held it like a sword.

Roxas: "If a star plans to head our way, I'll make sure to knock it right back out to outer space!"

Naminé: "But how are you going to do that?! You're just one person!

Xion: "Well, he won't be alone. I'll help him fight those stars. We can fight them together and protect each other.

Naminé calmed down and stood up on the boat. Feeling as brave as ever, she grabs the other oar and prepares for any stars coming their way. The storm calmed down and the waves settled. The kids were lucky that day that they didn't tip over drown. The next day, the three met in Naminé's secret grotto and drew themselves giving each other stars as a sign that they will always be there to protect one another.

Roxas and Naminé have been staring at the picture for quite awhile and with tears in their eyes.

Naminé: "I miss her so much. It hurts to remember her"

Roxas: "It hurts me too. I still can't believe she's been gone for 4 years already".

Naminé: "Well, I guess we'd better work on the time machine".

Roxas: "Oh yea! Axel finished it! We'd better get going!

Naminé and Roxas jump to their feet and head out of the cave.

Roxas: "Hey Naminé, why wasn't Axel in our group when we were younger?"

Naminé: "Because he was a freak. He was obsessed with Xion and kept annoying us to get them together".

Roxas: "Oh yea! Poor Axel. Never gave up.


	3. Adventure in the Time Machine

Chapter 3: Time Machine

Naminé and Roxas walk towards Axel ready to go.

Axel: "What the HELL took you forever!"

Roxas: "Naminé and I were just talking for a bit".

Axel: "Uh huh. JUST talking?"

Naminé: "Yes! JUST talking. Come on. Let's get going. We wasted too much time already".

Axel: "Well it's a good thing we made a time machine, huh?"

Roxas: "Well, we don't even know if it'll work or not".

Roxas, Axel, and Naminé entered the box together and inside was a lever. It was a pretty tight fit. Axel pulled the lever and prepared himself for a ride of his life. You can hear many things unhook themselves once the lever was pushed down. From the outside, cocoanuts swing on a rope in a circular motion very fast on the roof of the box which rocked the contraption back and forth.

Naminé: "Oh God! I'm gonna PUKE!"

Roxas: "Oh no you don't! If you do I will kill you!"

Naminé: "Blah!!!"

Roxas and Axel were covered in puke and Naminé was just swaying with the movement of the machine like as if she were tired. The machine rocked harder and harder until it finally reached its peak and tipped over. All of Roxas, Naminé, and Axels' work were destroyed.

Axel: "Did it work?"

Roxas: "I don't know… we're still on the islands."

Naminé: "well duh, we've always been on the islands. We just went back in time".

The three rise to their feet and Axel and Roxas run to the ocean to clean themselves off of Naminé's puke.

Naminé: "Sorry guys. I couldn't hold it in".

Axel: "It's alright"

Roxas: "Yea. I GUESS I won't kill you TODAY".

Naminé giggles and the three went in search for Xion. The trio headed towards the cemetery thinking that her headstone would most likely not be there for proof that she's alive. Out of no surprise, once they arrived at the spot, the headstone was still there. Axel fell to the ground grasping the grass and crying.

Axel: "Why?! Why didn't it work?!"

Roxas: "I'm sorry Axel. Maybe…maybe you can't go back in time. Maybe we just have to live with our mistakes".

Axel: "But it wasn't our fault! It's not fair! Why did it have to be her?"

Naminé's eyes were blood shot red sitting near Xion's grave stone.

Naminé: "Guys…we shouldn't be doing this. Xion wouldn't want us to hurt ourselves even more. She's not coming back. She would want us to move on".

Roxas: "You're right Naminé. She's not coming back. Come on Axel, let's go get some-"

Axel: "You can go on without me… I'm going to stay. I'll meet up with you guys later."

Roxas: "Alright… Come on Naminé".

Roxas and Naminé went into town and grabbed some egg rolls and ate on the docking station where they tie down their boats.

Naminé: "Roxas?"

Roxas: "Yea?"

Naminé: "You're different than most boys. You're always there for me when I need you. I could never ask for a better friend… Thank you."

Roxas: "Uh. You're Welcome".

Naminé: "Everything's changing so fast. Soon, we'll be seniors at Destiny High. Axel will be off to College soon and then it will just be the two of us."

Roxas: "Yea…maybe we should hang out with more people so we won't feel so alone".

Naminé: "Yea, but…I wouldn't mind it being just the two of us".

The two smile at each other and Naminé stands up. Both staring at the sunset, Naminé says comforting words.

Naminé: "Roxas… don't ever change."


	4. The Departure

Chapter 4: The Departure

Roxas gazes up towards the ceiling of his roof and thinks to himself at night. Reviewing of what happened today made and both smile and frown. He gazes at a picture on his night stand of Naminé, Xion, himself, and Axel trying to squeeze himself in the picture next to Naminé and Xion.

"Roxas…don't ever change".

These words popped up into his mind whenever he thought of Naminé. Suddenly He hears thunder coming from where the tree house is in a different island.

Roxas:" Oh no! I forgot to shut the tree house doors!"

Roxas changes as fast as he could and jumps out of his bedroom window and runs toward the dock.

Roxas' Mom: "Roxas! What the hell is with these grades! Come down here right now!"

Roxas arrived at the dock but only to notice that Naminé and Axel's boats are missing. He thinks to himself that maybe they knew he forgot to close the tree house doors so they left to close them for him. Roxas gets on his boat, unties it, and paddles his way towards the Island.

He arrives at the island and ties down his boat. He searches the tree house for his friends but they're not there. He closes the doors and heads to Naminé's secret cave. Once arriving in the grotto, He sees Naminé standing near a door that wasn't there before.

Roxas: "Naminé there you are! Where's Axel and how did you put a door on a wall of rock?"

Naminé turns around extending her arm as if wanting to touch him.

Naminé: "Roxas-"

Then suddenly, the door behind Naminé opens up widely, releasing dark wind, pushing Naminé towards Roxas. Roxas tries to catch Naminé but she disappears on impact. The wind is so strong; it pushes Roxas out of the cave. Roxas gets up from the sand and notices blood coming from behind his skull. He most likely hit his head against the cave walls.

He notices that Naminé isn't anywhere near him. Roxas get up and then suddenly these white things appeared from beneath the ground. They swayed from side to side as if they were hypnotized. They had mouths that opened and closed by zipper and had slick bodies. Roxas stares with freight. Suddenly in a blink of an eye, a creature launched itself to Roxas and all he can do is raise his arms towards his face. Suddenly out of nowhere, a giant yellow key appeared in Roxas' hand.

Roxas: "What the?!"

Roxas hears a voice. A mysterious voice.

"KEYBLADE"

Roxas just pauses in place and then stares at the giant key in his hands. He then stares at the strange creatures unzip their mouths and screaming a deafening high pitched noise.

Roxas: "Alright fine! You asked for it!"

Roxas lunges toward the creatures and hit them over and over with the key. He notices that they disappear in bubbles. After defeating all the creatures, another batch of these monsters appeared from beneath the ground.

Roxas: "More?!"

Roxas gives up and runs deeper into the island. Farther and farther he goes until he stops at the cemetery. From there he finds Axel next to Xion's Grave. Roxas comes closer and notices that Xion's grave is dug open and the coffin is broken into next to Axel!

Axel: "Roxas! It worked! The time machine! It worked! Xion's not inside!"

Roxas is now in shock from what he's seeing. He can't believe Axel actually dug up Xion grave and is happy about it.

Roxas: "Axel! What did you do to her body?!"

Axel: "I didn't do anything! We went back in time! Xion's alive!"

Roxas can only open his mouth in disbelief on how Axel had become so demented. Suddenly more of those monsters appeared and surrounded Axel. Roxas grasps the giant key in his hands and attacked each of the monsters but it was too late.

Axel was stabbed through his hearts by the monsters Sharp bladed hands. Roxas screams ant terror and collapses to the ground. The creatures disappear after completing their duty and shortly after, the ground shakes and enormous cracks open revealing darkness seeping through. Roxas had nowhere else to escape. He can see that everything around him is collapsing into darkness and so, Roxas blacks out.

Mysterious voice: "What? Giving up already?"


	5. Sunset Friends

Chapter 5: Sunset Friends

Naminé: "Wake up sleepy head!"

"Na…miné?"

Naminé: "Ha-ha, Naminé? Who's that?"

Roxas opens his eyes and sees a teenage girl. She had brown hair that separated out from both sides of her head yet the rest hung down to her shoulders. Her eyes were Emerald Green and she wore an orange blouse and tan cargo pants.

"Who...are you?"

"Name's Olette and this is Pence".

Roxas turns hi head to see a somewhat pudgey boy with huge glaring eyes.

"Hey, I'm Roxas"

"Hey Roxas, are you from here?" Pence asked

"Yea, you don't look familiar..."

Roxas glances around.

"I have never seen this part of the islands before".

"Islands?? We're definetely NOT on an island". Olette exclaimed.

"What?! Then...where the hell am I?! What happened to my friends?! Naminé... Axel?!

"Whoa! hold your horses. Calm dwn. Let's take you to the Usual Spot," suggested Olette.

"The Usual Spot?"

"You'll see soon enough" Pence said mysteriously.

* * *

After somewhat of a long walk from some abandoned mansion to the back alley, the three made it to the Usual Spot. It was located beneith railroad tracts that ran through this part of the town and a place valled Sunset Station located about 15 miles away.

"Hey Hayner! Look what we found."

Pence revealed the young spikey haired kid behind Olette.

Hayner turns from his position where he was playing darts on the wall and glares at Roxas.

He was about Roxas' height and wore camoflauge cargo pants and vest. His hair was spiked yet plastered back.

"Hey! What is he doing here?! Get him out! This is OUR hang out!" Hayner said hastily

"Shut it Hayner! We invited him!" Olette answered in a heartbeat.

"whatever-" Hayner bluntly said.

Roxas couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable during a long moment of silence that lasted for seconds that felt like minutes.

Hayner went towards his sitting area, grabbed his backpack, and left the hangout without a word.

"What's his deal?" Roxas answered.

"Eh. Hayner is just acting dumb... He'll cool off sooner or later" explained Olette.

"So, where we left off... Do you remember what you did before you passed out?" asked Pence.

"Uh...well..." Roxas tried and tried but couldn't exactly pin point where his memory ended last.

"Well, I was hanging out with Naminé at the shore...and Axel was... building a time machine."

"Haha. A time machine?? Nice." Olette answered.

"Yea, well... we got in after it was finished and... that's it. Hey! Maybe it worked?! What if I'm back in time?!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Problem. Why would your islands past be a town filled with markets, trains, and a scary mansion?" Pence answered.

Roxas glared and agreed to what Pence shared.

"Maybe instead of a time machine, maybe your friend made a space ship?" Olette said.

The entire universe was made up many different worlds. These worlds were once connected many years ago but for some mysterious reasons, the connection broke apart and each world had many different laws. One law was to prohibit any residents of other worlds.

"I'm...in a different world..."

"Then... why aren't Naminé and Axel here with me?!"

"Well...maybe they're here somewhere" Olette suggested.

"Well...then I'm off!" Roxas answered with a smile. "If you guys wanna join me in my search, you're invited".

Olette and Pence stared at each other and stood from their seats to follow.

After many hours looking through the sandlot, the train station, Sunset Station, and even the Market Place, there was absolutely no sign of Naminé or Axel.

* * *

"I am NOT going into that mansion!" exclaimed Olette.

"Come on! Do it for me!!!" Roxas pouted.

"We'll go together, whatever happens... me and Pence can handle it".

"Heck yea we can, don't worry about a thing Olette".

A warm sense of hapiness flowed through Roxas' body when he watched Olette and Pence walk toward the large locked gate. Roxas' had made new friends.

"Come on Roxas!!" Olette yelled yards away.


	6. Darkness From Within

**Chapter 6: Darkness From Within**

"What the F-mmmm!"

A tall, horned, green fairy grabbed Axel by the mouth and shoved him towards her direction of path.

Axel happened to have a wierd creature called a Heartless devouring his entire arm yet with a hit across the head, it let go. A Heartless is created when a person loses their hearts. Their sizes vary and they have strange abilities. This heartless in particular is known as a Shadow Heartless. It resembles an over grown ant that is completely pitch black. It squirms and twitches from side to side and consists of yellow beedy eyes.

"If you are going to go under my wing, young one, you will have to erase those choices of fowl words out of your vocabulary".

"I told you before... I am NOT your pupil. I'm only here to find my friends".

"Ah yes... but in order to find your friends, you will need me to help, AND as agreed, i will take you to wherever you please for your search if and only if you are willing to learn a few...pointers of how to use the darkness in your heart".

Axel could only grin.

The two were located in a somewhat eerie corridor in what seems to be a castle. Enormous thorns inhabited every square inch of the walls and extended all over the town and the forrest.

It seems that a princess once lived in peace in this enchanted kingdom. Her name was Princess Aurora. The Dark fairy who caused tremendous trouble in this kingdom was named Maleficent. She was loathed by the King and Queen for when the princess was born, the witch bestowed a cruel "gift" to the baby in which when the princess grew to the age of sixteen, she would prick her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel, and die. It was only the gift of a blue-pudgy fairy that changed the curse from death to eternal slumber. She would only awaken if her true love kisses the sleeping princess, and so he did.

Maleficent got a hold of her body and she seemed to be in sleep again. Her body was encased in one of seven glass caspsules. Each capsule existed a "Princess of Heart". These Princesses are said to have no darkness inhabiting in their hearts and when all seven hearts are joined, a Door to Darkness will unlock and all the worlds with be consumed by darkness. This is what Maleficent's goal happens to be. All of the capsules had a body except for the last. There was Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, Jasmine, and Alice...but who was the last one for?

"Oh Maleficent!"

thumps can be heard yards away.

"What is it you Blundering Bufoon?!"

"Uh, the little brat is on the move again...seems he is headin towards Port Royal."

"Very well. Make sure to...present the boy and his pets with a warm welcome when they arrive" Maleficent said in a soft tone.

The blunderng Bafoon Maleficent is talking to is Pete. He's some sort of over-sized cat with cruel intentions. He has a history of playing cruel tricks to the characters in his world. He was banished by the king of his world forever and it was Maleficent that made him into her sidekick. The King was a Mouse... Mickey Mouse and he rules all the worlds. Maleficent always gets frustrated when talking about the subject because she believes it's pathetic to rely on the light for strength as Mickey does. She's always wanting to take over his castle because she believes it's suitable for the "Mistress of All Evil" but his kingdom is untoucheable. An enormouse Orb called the Cornerstone of Light protects his kingdom from all darkness.

"But..." Pete whimpered

Maleficent raised heer hand towards Pete's direction and a gust of dark wind flung Pete towards a portal of green and black flames.

"Who's this kid you guys are talking ab-" Axel was cut off.

"No need to wonder, young one." Maleficent suggested

"But-"

"Silence!"

Quietness arose in the room and Axel stares while Maleficent slowly walks away

* * *

**Flash Back**

Axel awakens on a bridge linking the Castle of thorns to the Forrest filled with thorns aswell. The skies are black and thunder roared from miles away. He notices a discomfort breeze flowing beneath his lower limbs. No clothes existed on his body and a tattoo of an "X" was located where his left ribs are located.

"Wh- where am I?!"

He examines the scenery.

"Roxas!!...Naminé!?"

From behind, a soothe voice became clear.

"Oh my, what is a young boy like yourself doing in a wreched place like this?"

"Wh-who are you?"

"I am but a servant...a servant to the darkness as the darkness is my servant".

Axel was never a fan of riddles but he continued to play along to what was being said.

"I am Maleficent and you...are Axel".

"How'd you know that?!"

"I simply searched your heart," Maleficent sneered.

The Dark Fairy waved her hand and brought out a rose-colored heart

"Look what I have found...would you like to have it back?"

Axel was confused of what was going on. Too many things were happening at once. How did he lose his heart? And...why does Maleficent have it?

"I believe you have come across the "X" located below your left breast. That indicates that you are without a heart." Maleficent put on a grin as if she was enjoying everything.

"Liar! I-I don't believe-"

"Tell me, young one, since you have awakened...have you felt any feelings? Hatred? Lonliness?"

Axel couldn't recall any feelings.

"...It's... true..." Axel was at a loss of words.

"Do you accept my offer?"

"Of Course! Give it back!!"

"In time my dear".

Maleficent stares at the slowly rotating heart.

"A heart filled with light- yet a sliver of darkness still exists".

With a simple touch of the fingertips, the heart now has a presence of swirling darkness engulfing most of its rosie color.

"What did you do?!"

"I just tempered with the darkness within your heart"

"No, Stop it!"

"A gift... from me to you".

Slowly the heart returned to Axel and disapeared upon impact of his chest yet, the tatoo never faded. His appearance started changing. His red spikey hair grew somewhat longer and two upside down teardrops existed below his eyes. His palms began to glow black and his pupils turned to a green color.

"What's going on?!"

"seems you are transforming...darkness tends to change those who have it most present in their hearts".

* * *

She gave him strength, shelter, clothing, and opportunities. He should make it up to her, but he knows her intentions were bad.

Axel stared as Maleficent left the corridor.


	7. Key Sword

**Chapter 7: Key Sword**

"Ow! Could you hurry up?!" Pence yelled as Olette was hurting the top of his skull.

Roxas and Pence were pushing Olette up so she could climb over the locked gate that was blocking the entrance of the Abandoned Mansion.

"Get me down! It's too far up of a climb!"

The boys couldn't let Olette down smoothly. She ended up bruising her ankle upon impact to the ground.

"You alright?! I'm sorry!!" said Roxas frantically.

"I'll be fine"

As Olette rose from the grass and wiped her tears away, the three continued to watch the gate.

"We need a ladder" suggested Pence.

"Do you guys own a ladder?" asked Roxas.

Olette and Pence stared at each other and replied together with a "No".

A few minutes go by with silence just as the kids continued thinking until suddenly something unexplainable happens... an enormous key appeared in Roxas' hands!

"Whoa!!!"

"What is that?!"

Roxas completely flips out and drops the enormous key on the ground.

"I-I don't know...what it is!?"

"Where did it come from?" Pence asked Roxas.

"Honestly, I have no clue..."

"Maybe it's a gift from god," Olette suggested.

Roxas faces Olette and says,"I highly doubt it".

Pence picks up the sword like structure and examines it. He thrusts it back and fourth and explains the lightness it has.

"Aw! Let me see!" shouted Olette.

After awhile of examining the object, Olette comes up with an idea.

"The gate is locked...and the lock has an enormous keyhole. You think this big key would unlock that big lock?"

"Lets try it!" shouted Pence.

Since Roxas was the tallest of the group, he was in charge of putting the key into the lock. Olette and Pence carried Roxas on their shoulders and Roxas was capable of reaching the lock.

"It won't budge!"

no matter how hard Roxas turned, the lock wouldn't open.

"Turn harder!!"

"I can't-"

Roxas lost his balance and his foot slipped off of Pence's shoulder leaving the boy face-flat on the ground. Olette couldn't help but to laugh.

"Two already hurt...one to go."

"Haha. I won't be getting hurt anytime soon, I can promise you that." Pence answered with sureness.

The key sword slipped out of the keyhole and knocked Pence right on the head.

"OW!!"

Olette laughed even harder.

Roxas arose and picked up the key.

"This probably sounds wierd but... this key has a somewhat familiar feeling to it".

"But you have'nt seen it before?" Olette asked.

"Yea".

Roxas closed his eyes and pointed the key at the lock without any self control. A thin ray of light flowed from the end of the key to the lock located a good 15 feet off the ground.

"chck-chck"

The lock busted and the gate flung open.

Pence and Olette could only stare with mouths open at Roxas.

"You are one strange kid," Pence told Roxas.

"I'm not even going to bother asking," Olette answered.

Roxas looked at the strange key sword and wondered what was happening to him.

"Come on Roxas!"

"Yea! Hurry!!"

Pence and Olette already begun to walk towards the massive wooden door made as an entrance to the Mansion.


	8. Forgotten Memories

**Chapter 8: Forgotten Memories **

*Cough* *Cough* *Cough*

"Ugh! My nose!" Olette whined.

Dust inhabited mostly all parts of the abandoned mansion and the enormous cloud of dust made from opening the main door made it extremely hard to distinguish any features within the building.

The kids started exploring around the main floor but didn't find any clue to Axel or Naminé.

"Up we go then," Pence said in a happy tone.

The staircase was really old and weak which meant that any heavy presseure put in one area at once would definetely cause the starcase to collapse. For this reason, it took the three about ten minutes to climb the steps to the second floor.

"Ok...I need to pee now" answered Olette while crossing her knees.

"Why didn't you go before we left?! you also had the chance to go in the forrest!" Pence angrily asked.

"I didn't have to go then...AND I am NOT going in the Forrest!! I am a lady and I deserve to go in a Bathroom!"

"Argh! Why must this happen all the time, Olette?"

While Pence and Olette were "discussing" the situation Olette was in, Roxas left to enter the first door he saw.

Roxas couldn't help but to feel like home in this abandoned mansion. When he turned the door knob and opened the door, he was exposed to a completely white room with a glass table located at the center of the floor.

A tear rolled down his cheeks as he continued to examine the space. What are these feelings he was having? Was it sadness...or hapiness?

He walked around the almost empty room and examined the walls. Past drawings that were once hung on these walls appeared as apparitions in Roxas' view. These drawings seemed as if they were created by a child but still pretty distinguishable. One drawing in particular caught Roxas' attention. It was of a young girl sleeping on her bed while an old man read a story.

"...Daddy?" Roxas said under his breathe.

The white room suddenly transformed into a comfortable, warm bedroom where the little girl and that old man from the drawing were in. There was no sound, even when the man was reading aloud to the girl.

Even though everything was mute, Roxas knew that the story was about a great battle between the light and darkness. Everthing seemed so peaceful and nice, like as if the two were in their very own sanctuary...but in a blink of an eye, things started to go wrong.

In front of Roxas' view appeared a person wearing a somewhat long black and purple cloak. Her skin seemed green and sharp black horns appeared upon her head. The man turns his attention to the demon-like person and seemed to be arguing with her. Eventually the horned-person raised her hand towards the man and the freshly awakened girl and these shadows flung towards the two. The man flung himself towards the young girl as the shadows did to the man.

After a few seconds, and even more of these shadows started laching on the mans back, a burst of light pertruded through the mosh pit of shadows and the creatures were flung away.

As the light settled, the man and the young girl were no longer to be found. One of the shadows had a hearts still covered in blood and arteries. The shadows sunk into the floor and the shadow with the heart handed it to the cloaked woman. She suddenly vanishes through what seemed to be a portal and the room returned to its pale state.

..."You alright?" Pence asked while Olette waved her arms in front of Roxas' view.

It took a moment for Roxas to go back to earth. "Uh...yea".

Roxas' heart felt full of sadness. Was this...his memory?


	9. Hit From Reality

Chapter 9: Hit From Reality

Roxas sat upon the clock tower by himself the next day. He couldn't get that vision he had out of his head. Who were those people?

He stared out and watched as the sun settled behind the mountains and Forrest. It reminded him of how Roxas, Naminé, and Axel used to watch the sunset back at the Islands.

"Axel...Naminé..."

He stared blankly towards the red color emanating from the sun.

"Do you know why the sky turns red during a sun set"

"Why?"

"Because, out of the colors that comprise white light, Red travels the farthest".

"ha ha, quit trying to show off Axel!"

"Ugh! Where are you guys?!"

"YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING"

Roxas jumped from shock and glanced behind him. He gazed upon a figure hiding behind the corner covered in a cloak hiding his features.

"YOU ARE NOTHING, THUS, YOU CAN UNDERSTAND NOTHING"

"wha- who are you?!"

"I AM..DARKNESS." "I AM...ETERNAL"

Roxas couldn't understand what the mysterious man was saying but he did understand what he said next.

"A PATHETIC ATTEMPT TO BRING BACK A LOVED ONE. YOUR WORLD PLUNGED INTO DARKNESS..."

The man slowly disappeared into nothing and Roxas stood from his position. He checked around the corner but the man was indeed gone.

"Who was- gah!... ahhhhh!"

An immense pin grew inside his head and all he could do was hold on to it. His brain began recapturing the memories of him and his friends.

"It hurts to remember her"

"Go get Naminé so we could get going"

"We don't know if it'll even work"

"No she stays. I want her to finish her picture. I'll take over her duties"

"Roxas! It worked! We went back in time!"

"Axel! What did you do?! Where's Xion's body?!"

"Axel!!"

The pain grew stronger and stronger. Roxas staggered on his feet and tripped off the edge of the clock tower.

"Roxas!!"

A hand grabbed Roxas' shirt and he began to hang off the clock tower. It was Olette being anchored by the feet by Hayner.

"Climb up!!"

He was able to pull his entire body up Olette's limbs and make it safely back onto the clock towers ledge.

"Dude! What the Hell were you doing?!"

"I-..."

Olette got herself situated and stared at Roxas with worry.

"Were...were you trying to kill yourself?"

"Wha- No!"

Roxas was completely shaken up and a presence of pain was still in his head.

"It was a good thing me and Olette came on time. One more second and you'd be dead."

"I'm...sorry".

he couldn't stay on his feet anymore so he callapsed. Hayner and Olette stared at one another and they kneeled next to Roxas' side.

"It's alright bud"

"Yea, you're alright and that's all that matter" Olette said with a smile.

"Axel...why?"

The young boy had finally remembered the missing memories that led him to this new world.

"What...did he do, Roxas?"

Roxas pushed Olette and Hayner off, raised to his feet, and ran off the clock tower.

* * *

Axel could be clearly seen with sweat rolling down his forehead while watching through Maleficent's cauldron. She could see the expression of Axel from across the room.

"Why do you still care for that boy?"

"I don't! It's just hot in here."

"Remember child. He simply abandoned you for some new friends."

"I know!.. I know..."

A sad look showed in Axel's eyes.

"These feeling you are having simply push you away from achieving your true power".

"My true power?"

"Yes, the untapped power from within."

Axel continued to stare, watching his former friend climb down the clock tower through the cauldron.


	10. Never Alone

Chapter 10: Never Alone

Roxas began walking alone in the Forrest near the Mansion. It was getting dark but it didn't worry him. The Forrest was pretty small anyways and he knew nothing was out to get him in the dark. The Forrest reminded him of the one back home; The one that led to Destiny's Fate Cemetery. His friend was killed but Roxas didn't feel like crying. He didn't mean to, it's just...It's complicating. At that moment in time, He had the key sword but it felt like the first time he saw it was at the Abandoned Mansion. Everything is so confusing!

Why did he forget his last moments on the islands and where did this Key come from anyways?

"All this happened...right when I got this overlarge key!"

"What if Naminé's dead too?!"

"Hey! You shouldn't cast aside your friends knuckle head!" Hayner yelled a few feet away

The young boy faced Hayney, Pence, and Olette with his head hanging down.

"I just need time by myself"

"You don't leave your loved ones alone, no matter what the situation" Olette countered with a serious grin.

A silence became present in Roxas' voice.

"So... what happened back there?" Hayner asked

" I...don't really know. I saw this creepy guy behind me and he began saying these wierd messages that i didn't understand and...I got a headache and fell".

"What did the guy look like?" Pence asked

"I couldn't see. He was wearing a cloak which hid his face.

"Well as long as you're-"

Olette was suddenly cut off by Roxas.

"I'm NOT okay...how can I when all these things are happening to me?! I lost my friends! Axel is dead and...I have no idea where the hell Naminé is!"

"How can you be so sure Axel is dead?" Olette asked.

"Because I remembered"

Olette gasped and covered her mouth with her hands

"Roxas, I'm so-"

"I'm alright"

Roxas raised his hand and called the key sword from nowhere.

"It's called a keyblade. I know because when it first appeared in my hands, back in the islands, i heard a voice call it that".

He forcefully held the keyblade in his palms and threw it deep into the forest.

"All this happened when i got this stupid blade!"

The three could only watch as Roxas broke down in tears.

Olette came close to him and gave him a deep-rooted hug.


	11. Goodbye For Now, Twilight Town!

Chapter 11: Good Bye For Now, Twilight Town!

"So...there's a key in this here world thatta help us find the king?"

"Yup, so pay attention Goofy!"

Two very odd characters are seen walking through the town's market place in the middle of the night.

These characters names are Donald and Goofy. Donald is a duck and is highly skilled in the art of magic while Goofy's a dog and is the most relied knight of his kingdom.

They reside in a world called Disney Castle where their king reigns all worlds. He is a short fellow, goes by the name King Mickey, and he left his world to find out why stars in the sky have been disappearing. He wrote a letter asking his best friends to travel to Twilight Town to find a key that might help the situation.

A small yellow dog popped its head outside of a weirdly crafted ship.

"Ruff!"

Donald and Goofy turn with shock.

"Why hey there Pluto, Whattaya doin here?" Goofy asked while a smile.

"Ruff! Ruff!"

The small dog ran towards a direction as Goofy tried to follow before being held by his turtle neck by Donald.

"Leave him, We've gotta find that key"

"But- uh, what about Pluto?"

"He'll be fine! Let's go, Goofy!"

* * *

Roxas wiped what was left of his tears from his cheeks and rose to his feet.

"Come on Roxas, let's go home" Hayner said with care.

"Ruff!"

The four jump and looked around.

"Oh my god! what was that?!" Olette freaked.

The forest was too dark to see anything.

"Ruff! Ruff!"

The sound got closer and in a blink of an eye, a dark figure jumped out of the vaste darkness of the forest and attacked Roxas.

"Ow!" Get off! ha, get off, haha!"

Roxas was being licked all over his face and was laughing hysterically from being tickled by the dogs tongue.

"Yo Roxas!" Hayner called

"Look what the dog brought" Pence continued.

The dog apparently found the Keyblade and returned it to Roxas.

"How'd he...?" Roxas wondered.

"I guess he thought...you should hold onto it just in case you'd need it" Olette answered.

Roxas looked at the dog, knelled beside him, and glanced at the collar.

"Thank you- Pluto".

* * *

"Ah! Where is it!?!"

"Temper, Donald"

"Oh Phooey!"

The two searched for hours around the town but there was no sign of the key.

"What if the king gave us the wrong world?" Goofy asked.

"Since when was the king ever wrong?" Donald answered.

They both stared at each other and collapsed to the floor.

Back in the good ol' days, before their friend was crowned king, Mickey was known to be wrong at times. He had so many ideas that turned out bad and put Donald and Goofy in trouble with him. Pretending to be ghost hunters, stealing Pete's steamboat, trying to find Minnie an anniversary present at the VERY last moment, accidentally setting Daisy's bows on fire when trying to put Christmas lights to decorate her room, anything you may think of...Mickey definitely has done it.

Looking back, I guess life was a lot more fun for Donald and Goofy when they were getting in trouble with mickey, before he was king. Now...it's all about orders and keeping the Universe at peace.

"ohhh...mickey..." Donald said with sadness.

"Hey guys! You new around here?" Olette asked.

Donald and Goofy looked and quickly got up from the floor. Donald noticed a group of boys behind the girl and glanced at the over-sized key Roxas had in his hands.

"Goofy! The Key!!"

"huh? Roxas blurted in shoved his way through Olette and Hayner and grasped to Roxas' legs.

"Hey! Watch it!" Hayner exclaimed.

Roxas was completely confused at what was going on.

"Why hello there, I'm Goofy. And that there is Donald".

"OK...?" Roxas said with a confused face.

"we were sent from the king to get you!" Donald said while getting back to his feet and pointing to the Keyblade.

"He needs your help and the power of the key-"...

Donald paused and stared at Roxas.

"Hey Goofy,...doesn't he look...familiar?"

Goofy looked and a sense of familiarity came upon him.

"now thatya mention it...he sorta does. Have we met before?"

"I don't...think so" Roxas said.

"Oh well, doesn't matter! You're coming with us!" Donald insisted.

"Wait...hold on!" "Go where?!"

"To other worlds with our vessel. We need to find the king" Goofy answered.

"But..." Roxas said while looking back to his friends he made here.

"It's alright" Hayner said. "You should get going".

"This is the perfect chance to find your friend Naminé!" Olette continued.

"Yea!" Donald exclaimed.

"Uh...Donald?

Goofy pulled Donald to the side and whispered in his ear.

"You really think we can find his friend?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know...but we need him if we are going to find the king" Donald answered.

"Alright! I'll go with you guys!"

"Good answer! Donald yelled.

"Our vessel will fit us all!...oh, wait...Donald, what about Pluto?"

"We can take care of him!" Olette suggested.

Roxas turned around and asked "You sure?"

"Yea! We'll take care of him until they bring you back with Naminé."

""Why thank you O...Olege...Olen...-" Goofy staggered.

"haha, Olette. And it's no problem at all" Olette answered.

Goofy blushed.

"So long Roxas! Donald! Goofy!" Pence yelled. The three walked to the ship and prepared for lift off.

Roxas could be seen waving good bye through a wide circular window. The ship lifted off the ground and disappeared into the night. Roxas couldn't help but to feel heart broken.

"Other worlds, huh?" Roxas thought

"wonder what we'll see..."


	12. New World, New Enemies

Chapter 12: New World, New Enemies

Did you say it?  
'I love you. I don't ever want to live without you. You changed my life.'  
Did you say it?  
Make a plan.  
Set a goal.  
Work toward it, but every now and then, look around;  
Drink it in 'cause this is it.  
**It might all be gone tomorrow.**

"Mornin' Roxas!"

"er...morning, Goofy" Roxas answered while stretching from his seat.

"Howdya sleep?"

"Good, i guess, thanks".

Goofy noticed a sad look on the boys face while cooking on the stove behind the cockpit of the ship. The delicious aroma manifested itself through the ship. It was the only thing that was keeping Donald awake from the entire night of driving the ship.

"...watcha making?"

"some eggs and bacon" Goofy smiled.

Goofy walked from the counter and set a breakfast tray on Roxas' lap and sat next to Roxas.

"And it's happy to see ya, a hyuck!"

The sunny-side-up eggs and the bacon took the image of a happy face.

Roxas frown turned to a smile and started eating his way through breakfast. He hadn't had a good home-cooked meal in a long time. Goofy stared in horror at the blond boy scarfing down his and Goofy's plate.

"...that was...goood." Roxas said with pleasure.

"you're...welcome?" Goofy said with sadness.

"So, are you going to eat breakfast?"

"uhh...yea" Goofy said while getting up from his seat to remake his breakfast.

Roxas stared at the back of Goofy's head and thought for a second.

"maybe I should introduce myself to them some more" He thought.

"They are complete strangers..."

"so...uh, where are you guys from?" Roxas asked.

"Me n' Donald come from a world far away called Disney Castle".

Goofy told Roxas almost everything about his world and the many other worlds found scattered across the universe. He also tried to explain about their god. See, a man by the name of Walt Disney created every world that is found in the general area but there are speculations of even more worlds being made as we speak. These worlds were once connected but there were too many problems that occurred so Walt Disney separated them. He has been very busy for the past 50 years so he crowned Mickey to keep peace throughout the universe. Up until lately, peace did exist within these worlds...but creatures known as the heartless and nobodies have been disturbing those worlds and destroying the people and also their worlds. That is why King Mickey needs Roxas because only the keyblade can open the door to the light. As long as there is darkness in everyone's hearts, there will always be heartless. And as long as there are heartless stealing peoples hearts, there will be numerous amounts of Nobodies.

"But what are heartless and nobodies" Roxas asked.

"well...uh...gawrsh, I'm not so sure myself. All I know is that heartless are made by the darkness of people's hearts. Don't know about them nobodies though".

Roxas pondered for a second.

"I wonder if it's those white things at the islands" He thought.

"Our first world!!" Donald yelled at the wheel.

Goofy and Roxas huddled to the big circular window to see this new world.

Green words appeared on the windows surface "WONDERLAND".

"Hopefully Naminé's here..."

Goofy looked at Roxas with a frown.

* * *

Somewhere far away a meeting was being held. 14 large white thrones circled around a white room. These thrones were occupied by figures of black robes that hid their features but not all had someone in them.

"The traitor must be found and destroyed" the leader of the group said coldly.

"But superior, If he were to-" A female voice was cut off.

"No... he must be destroyed. He is now an accomplice with the 'other' hero".

Silence grew in the large, pale room.

"Xigbar and Larxene... Go and search for the destined member. I sense he is nearby. XIII and XIV, search and destroy Riku".

"Yes sir" all announced at once and immediately dissapeared through dark portals, leaving the leader sole.

"Six members left...oh what pain it brings...If i had a heart".

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry if my chapters are kinda short. I'm having trouble thinking of ideas about the story. I think i have a pretty solid idea but i need to close up some loopholes, ha ha.  
Thanks for the comments guys!!! this is my first story EVER but i'm pretty good at using my imagination and making sure things make sense.  
If you guys are wanting Final Fantasy characters to show up in this story, sorry. Never was a big fan of that game.  
Keep reading and continue to cheer me on, I'll need it if i'm going to finish this project. :o)

- Erik Roxas


	13. Twisty Turvy Turn Around

Chapter 13: Twisty Turvy Turn-Around

"Roxas!" Donald yelled while reaching out his wings for his hand.

The three were falling gracefully down a decorated rabbit whole filled with pictures, clocks, and rocking chairs.

"You had to follow that stupid white rabbit!" Donald yelled at Roxas.

"Hey! I wanted to talk to him. It's not everyday I find a talking white rabbit...well, it's not everyday i find a talking duck and dog either" Roxas said while laughing.

Suddenly, Goofy's rear landed on Roxas' head.

"Pardon me" Goofy said with red cheeks glowing.

The fall went miles down that went from light to darkness to light and darkness over and over again until they finally reached the ground.

"Gawrsh, Whatta weird place this is".

"Oh dear, oh dear!!! The Queen will have my head for sure! I'm late, I'm late for a very important date. No time to say hello, goodbye I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" The White Rabbit said while making his way past Roxas, Donald and Goofy.

"Hmmm... late for what?" Roxas asked aloud.

"Maybe he's late for his date...like Donal-"

Donald elbowed Goofy in the gut.

"I'm only late because you wanted to leave early, Goofy!" Donald said with an angry face.

The trio made their way through the path the White Rabbit went through.

"Wak?!" Donald yelped as Goofy opened up a wooden door that led to another wooden door. Roxas cut his way to open it but an even smaller door appeared.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked.

"Who knows!" Donald yelped as he budged his way and open his way through 5 more doors until he revealed a small crawl space. The three were barely able to squeeze through the crawl space and entered a bizarrely crafted room. The furniture seemed to be painted to the walls. across the room was a very small door with a golden knob. Roxas knelled down and observed.

"How'd he go through this door?"

"Drink the bottle!" A voice called out.

"Wha-?"

"The bottle... over there!"

The door knob began speaking with a will of its own.

"Uh..."

Roxas turned around and a table that seemed to be painted to the floor magically popped out and revealed two bottles on its surface.

"Drink the red bottle, It'll fix your problem".

As directed Roxas went to the table and took a sip from the bottle.

"Whoa!"

Roxas was now the size of a mouse. After seeing what had happened to Roxas, Donald and Goofy took a sip and shrank.

"Ok! Now we can fit through the door!" Donald said happily.

"Not quite, I'm locked."

"LOCKED!" the three gasped.

"What? don't tell me you forgot the key? It was on the table" the doorknob said laughingly.

Magically the key appeared on the table top next to the bottles.

"That's not fair!" Roxas shouted.

"Nothing in life is FAIR my boy, but if you are really desperate to get through, there is another doorway to the right.

"Oh...thanks" Roxas said slightly embarrassed for not spotting it before.

The three walked towards the open doorway to continue their way through the world, and maybe finding the White Rabbit.

"What's the point of having that door anyways?" Donald asked

"I don't know, he's pretty useless now that you mention it" Roxas said giggling.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" the doorknob yelled from the far distance.

* * *

"What?! another keyblade?!" Jafar said with shock.

"Looks like it" Hades assured.

A group of shadowy figures surround the green glowing cauldron.

"What do we do with another scurvy brat around?" Hook asked raising his hook of a hand.

"We smash the little bottom dweller, that's what!" Ursula said with confidence.

"oooh yea...like you did with the other hero?" Oogie Boogie said sarcastically

"Shut it! Bag of Bugs!" Ursula countered.

"Enough! You fools all failed me with defeating the Keyblade Master of the Other Side... but here's a chance to redeem yourselves. Don't fail me again." Maleficent ordered.

"What's your plan now?" Jafar asked.

"Why, the plan never changed" Maleficent said with an evil grin.

Maleficent was able to gather villains of certain worlds to band together and collect the Princesses of Heart which are humans with no darkness in their hearts. But lately, the Hero of the 'other side' disrupted Maleficent's plan when they were so close to their goal. They need to collect all 7 princesses, whose hearts will open the Door to Darkness, where Maleficent promises all villains to rule.


	14. In the Blink of An Eye

**Chapter 14: In the Blink of An Eye**

"Looks like a court room...outside?" Donald said aloud.

"Maybe you're right there Donald".

A short blond haired girl with a blue dress stood in the defendants corner of the court as a large woman in red yelled from her post while waving her heart-tipped wand.

"You, Alice, have been convicted of a serious crime!"

"Oh! But your Majesty! What crime would that be?!"

"You have stolen my memory, of course!"

"Fiddlesticks! I did nothing of the sort!"

"Denying the crime?! May I remind you you are under oath!"

"I am not denying! I really have no clue what you are talking about!"

"Have you any proof?"

"Well...no, I-"

"Then it's off with your head!!!"

"No!!!" Alice gasped.

The sentence was so absurd, Roxas couldn't help but to meddle into the situation.

"Hold it!"

"Roxas!" Donald gasped.

"This trial is a farce!"

"What?! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY COURT!"

"This is pathetic! How could she steal your memory?!"

"Easy! Because I say so that's why!"

"But your majesty, I-"

"Silence!"

"Young man, do you have any proof that Alice is not the one who stole my memory?"

"I...uh-"

The queen leaned closer to the edge of her seat to observe Roxas' actions.

Well...ummm- I did it!"

"WHAT?!" the queen shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Roxas how could you!? Goofy shouted with a serious face.

"I didn't really do it, Goofy. I didn't know what else to say".

"Oh...then never mind" Goofy said with a smile.

"Cards! Arrest the three hooligans!"

As the cards attacked, Roxas summoned his blade as he and his friends got ready to fight.

* * *

**Fight scene**

**(Don't need to go through detail, we all know how fight scenes go) **

**:o)**

* * *

"You rotten! How dare you!!"

The three were able to take down all the cards but it seemed as though Alice ran away. The three watched as the Queen blew her top and ran to the forest.

"I wonder where Alice went?" Goofy asked.

"Over there!!"

The girl found herself lost in the woods and nowhere to go.

"Hey! You alright?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, thank you. But...did you really steal the queens memo-"

"Of course not!"

"Yea! He only did it to show off!" Donald said with half closed eyes.

"Ha ha, either way, thank you for helping me back there".

Alice came close to Roxas and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He quickly turned read and collapsed to the floor with a dazed look in his face. As soon as he got back up, with Donald and Goofy's help that is, Alice was gone.

"Where'd she-?"

"Alice!"

"Alice?"

As Roxas yelled, there was no response.

"She's not here" a voice said coming deep in the woods.

"Huh?"

"I said 'she's not here'" reassured the voice.

As the three looked around from where the voice came from, a purple striped body appeared on a tree branch behind them."

"Now, where could the girl have gone to?"

The voice was so near that the three turned around and found a cat laying on the tree branch.

"So...you don't know where Alice went?" Roxas asked.

"She was kidnapped...but i don't know where she went."

"Kidnapped?! How?! She was right in front of us!" Donald yelled.

"Anything can happen, Oho ho."

The cat was now balancing his head with his feet. Making it seem as if this whole situation isn't to be taken seriously.

"Did you see what direction?"

"That way....or that way too. could have gone North. Either way leads you to the place.

"What?' Donald said out of confusion.

"Oh dear, seems as though she is no longer in this world" the cat revised. "Good luck finding her."

The cat slowly disappeared in front of there eyes.

"We've got to get Alice back!" Goofy panicked

"Who'd want to steal her?" Roxas said to himself.

The three continued to look around the world for any clue to Alice's disappearance but there were none. Neither anything of Naminé or the king.

"Better luck someplace else" Goofy said with a frown.

"Yea...let's go guys."


End file.
